Dentro de la caja
by Kanashimi Amai
Summary: Un Ciel avergonzado, un Sebastian sonriendo. ¿Qué pasó en esos segundos mientras ambos permanecían escondidos en el baúl? [SebasCiel] BL


Hiii, Kana aquí uwu.

Les vengo a presentar al demonio entre los demonios, al demonio que... -es callada(?

_Sebas: Yare yare, no deberías extenderte tanto en estas cosas, sólo haz lo que debes hacer -suspira pesadamente(?-, por otro lado, he notado que has escrito mucho sobre mí... ¿Eres una acosadora?_

DX NO... Bueno, un poco~ pero a algunas personas les gusta leer mis fanfics~

_Sebas: Oya oya, ¿no es acaso que les gusta leer sobre mí? -sonríe amplio y con arrogancia-, en fin, no tengo tiempo para pláticas tan... "improductivas"; pasemos a lo que se debe -saca un papelito que su user le dio segundos antes(?_

_Soy Sebastian Michaelis, un demonio conocido por la mangaka_**_Yana Toboso_**_. Todos los derechos de personajes son para esta autora. Me gustan los gatos, los paseos al atardecer, las noches de desvelo junto a... -arruga el papelito lanzándolo, chasquea la lengua fastidiado-, en verdad eres de lo que _**_afortunadamente_**_ ya no hay..._

_En fin, my Ladies, my Gentlemen(?, espero el siguiente fanfic sea de su agrado~_

_Dejar reviews, comentarios, anotaciones, quejas, incertidumbre, consideraciones y, sobretodo, sus almas~ _

[Los_personajes pertenecen a _**_Yana Toboso_**_]_

* * *

**Capítulo único.**

Un siseo surgió de sus labios. Cerca, tan cerca que hacía el corazón a punto de colapsar. _"Maldito demonio", _pensó el Conde a la vez que desviaba la mirada. El zafiro buscó salida... ¡Salida de esa pequeña y sofocante caja!

Por otra parte, el demonio no estaba lejos de ver aquellas batallas emocionales de su amo. Bajo de él, el pequeño Lord, parecía carboncillo encendido. Un rubor extenso pulía maravillosamente esas mejillas y claro, porqué no estaría disfrutándolo.

La sonrisa del mayor se ensanchó a la vez que 'necesariamente' se movía. Sólo quería acomodarse, sólo eso. No había segundas intenciones, y si las hubiera no podría hacer mucho. No en esa pequeña caja.

Ciel gruñó un poco recapacitando los hechos ocurridos segundos antes: **Sebastian llegó y le empujó dentro de la caja. Fin.** Bravo, sólo eso le faltaba al demonio, ¡tener que meterlo en tan estrecho lugar!

Chasqueó la lengua elevando la mirada al azabache, quien al parecer estaba ¿feliz? No se encontraba seguro, ya que no era una persona que pudiera leer los sentimientos ajenos. Más aún, dudaba que Sebastian pudiera tener 'sentimientos', pero algo sí era incuestionable: ¡Estaba burlándose!

El menor se removió un poco. No es que fuera una persona melindrosa, sencillamente estaba comenzando a molestarle tan 'íntimo' lugar– Sebastian... –murmuró arrastrando cada sílaba. A la vez, trataba de bajar el brazo que 'casualmente' había quedado alrededor del cuello del mayordomo negro y quien, en lugar de ayudarle, se inclinó. Ciel no comprendía porqué demonios se inclinaba aún más hacia él– No tentes a tu suer...

Cubrió los labios de su Señor. Vaya, era demasiado problemático tener a tal niño como amo. En ocasiones aquél no entendía que 'situaciones desesperadas requerían medidas desesperadas'... o algo así. Suspiró agudizando un poco el oído, al parecer aquella mujer buscaba algo. Recapacitó un instante y entonces recordó: el dichoso traje.

Volvió la mirada a su amo. Bien decían 'si las miradas mataran, estuviera muerto' y con certeza, él ya estaría muerto con aquella. Retiró la mano murmurando– Lo siento, joven amo, pero tendrás que moverte un poco –esbozó una amplia sonrisa y, colando la mano bajo el menor, comenzó a buscar.

¡QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTABA HACIENDO! ¿Dónde estaba tocando? El rubor del chiquillo aumentó, y eso que ni él mismo creía eso posible. Quiso quejarse, sin embargo, el mayordomo, como si lo hubiera predicho, siseó nuevamente para callarle.

Podía sentir esa mano larga pasar bajo su espalda. Sus piernas por instinto buscaron estirarse pero no podía, no en esa pequeña caja. Frunció el ceño y, con sumo esfuerzo, mantuvo la voz al hilo de su respiración– Seb... Sebastian... ¿qué estás... –volvió a ser callado, aunque de un modo diferente.

Los labios del demonio estaban cerca, tan tentadoramente cerca de su oreja que podía sentir el aire salir y entrar de esa nariz. El pecho se agitó haciendo evidente de la condición de su cuerpo. Cerró los ojos tratando de calmarse. Apretó sus propias manos y tragó saliva. Oh, codicia extraña le invadió en ese momento, pues su propio rostro giró a donde estaba el otro.

Estaba en un aprieto, es verdad que no encontraba el dichoso traje, pero lo que más le preocupaba era _aquello_. Esos labios pequeños se acercaban a él. No negaría que antes pensó en hacer algo con ellos... o sobre ellos. A pesar de ello ¿estaba preparado su Lord para tales acciones?– Yare yare, quién diría que te aprovecharías de tal situación, joven amo –dijo casi en la mudez. La mano pasó a lo largo de esas nalgas y sí, bajo ellas sintió lo que parecía ser el traje de cuero. Levantó levemente la tapa del baúl y asomó el ropaje, cerrando luego.

Volvió a pasar los orbes rojos sobre aquél de color azul zafiro. Sonrió sornamente y, regresando la mano bajo las asentaderas, susurró– Por ahora no podemos hacer más que esto.

La voz suave y calma hizo al Lord erizarse. Aquellos ojos le observaban con fijeza y, antes de poder decir algo, sus labios fueron apresados por los otros. La fogosa lengua ajena se hizo paso entre los dientes encontrando la suya. Caliente. Parecía que estaba quemándose con sólo probar ese músculo húmedo. Es así que llevó una mano sobre el brazo ajeno sujetándose de las ropas. Quería más, más de ese beso.

Debía admitir que aquella inexperimentada boca, sabía bien. Pasó la lengua al paladar y percibió cómo aquel cuerpo se exaltaba. El mayordomo recordó entonces que ese era el primer beso de su amo. Sintió cierta arrogancia y, como si fuera cosa de competencia para la posteridad, profundizó aún más.

El acto sólo hizo que el aire se minimizara entre ambos. Su mano atrajo esas nalgas y las oprimió con cierta posesividad. Le mantuvo con firmeza cerca de su cuerpo sintiendo en la boca cada gemido que el otro trataba de ahogar.

Sebastian liberó aquellos labios dando una suave lamida. Miró al pequeño que, jadeoso, se mantenía observándole. Un beso, con un beso ya se encontraba en ese estado tan... lascivo. Una mueca engreída surgió en sus belfos, en su mirada. Se inclinó y paseó sobre los otros– Deberías mirarte ahora, mi Señor –expresó con socarronería, y antes de que el mocoso fuera capaz de articular queja, volvió a besarle.

Pasó suave, pasó profundo. La lengua embestía a la otra acallándole cualquier caprichosa queja que pudiese tener. Ladeó el rostro acomodándose mejor sobre el otro. Qué delicia, qué dulzura. Era quizás, hasta ahora, el acto más sublime que había experimentado en toda su endemoniada existencia.

Rodó los orbes rojos hacia la entreabertura del baúl, el sonido exterior era cada vez más escaso. Parecía ser que aquella mujer se marchaba. Suspiró decaído por sus adentros, al parecer hasta allí podrían llegar.

Dio una mordida a esa lengua pequeña y abandonando los labios, levantó la tapa de la caja– Justo a tiempo –volvió los ojos carmín vestidos de picardía hacia el menor, cuyo rostro alumbraba cual farol –, ¿no lo crees, joven amo?

* * *

Bueno, es todo. Sinceramente espero les haya gustado, no sé porqué últimamente no escribo lemon, lo lamento mucho si ello les desagrada pero siento que en ocasiones no es necesario; me gusta mucho el hecho de que sólo hayan hasta roces entre ellos~ ¿Ustedes qué opinan? Aún así, en _"Ese mayordomo, es bueno instruyendo"_ habrá lemon, ¡eso se los aseguro!

Muchas gracias por haber leído hasta aquí. Hasta mi próximo fanfic~

Dejen review para alimentar mi corazón(? owo9


End file.
